Aside from Chance
by eriesalia
Summary: A sidestory occurring between Chapters 50 and 51 of "Another Chance." Major spoilers for that story, so be warned.


**Aside from Chance  
**A side-story to "Another Chance" (occurring between 50-51)  
Major spoilers follow  
First posted 8.19.2004  
By eriesalia

_

* * *

_

_She was startled and disoriented when he finally turned his head aside. But he still held her fast, his hands stroking her hair while he reflected on what had just happened. It was as if he was just as surprised by the intensity of that one kiss and by the strength of their mutual feelings. _

_"Aoshi?"_

"_Afterwards--" he finally answered, his voice a faint whisper of desire, impatience and longing. "--We retire the kimono for good."_

----

His words haunted her throughout the weeks that followed.

There was nothing odd about the words that came from Aoshi's lips – but rather it was the manner in which he said it which made her shiver. She almost wondered if she had dreamed the look of need and desire in his eyes as he grasped her shoulders and kissed her that once.

That one slip – the one display of tenderness – did not repeat itself. There were numerous people about to make a habit of it and so much to do.

Although his intentions to wed her were never stated openly, Megumi suspected that the Aoiya, its normal residents and the other assorted Oniwabanshu that came in and out knew that their former Okashira had something to do with her continued presence. Certainly Okina knew of Aoshi's plans and Misao as well – and the unending politeness by which she was addressed with by those among the Oniwabanshu she did know made her believe that.

Aoshi was often busy – disappearing during the day, returning at night – or sometimes leaving for days at a time. She would see him only for a half-hour at a time, where he would ask how she was faring and then move on to the business of what she needed as far as a clinic.

Meg-chan kept her very well occupied, as did some of the minor injuries that would present to her from the various clan members and neighbors around the Aoiya. The only hints came from Misao and Okina , who would very casually mention various families, values of properties and assets held still in old Edo. She knew it was out of their kindness that they did so. It was not normal to discuss business so casually over tea, and she had some hint that they may have been violating Aoshi's own wishes by doing so.

She knew from what they would say his whereabouts, but unwittingly they also revealed the effort he and the clan was undertaking on her part. And she felt humbled, almost unworthy of all this trouble, all this attention.

It was almost unnerving how she had gone from living her quiet life in Aizu to inheriting a family of surrogate siblings, parents, children and relatives all in the matter of weeks. In short time, they would truly be family.

---

Even though it was now the modern age, Aoshi Shinomori was still a traditional man. There was no traditional engagement and no families really to official preside over such a ceremony; but in Tokyo resided the closest thing to a family that Megumi had.

He had come to Tokyo to complete a transaction; one that would entail giving some of the land that the Oniwabanshu had over to a willing buyer as part of a complicated trade for land in Kyoto – but the truth was he could have had that handled by someone else.

His purpose in Tokyo took him really to the Kamiya dojo, to tell them of his intentions.

Himura greeted him seriously. Over tea, Aoshi revealed his intention to marry Megumi Takani.

He had expected resistance or at the very least – surprise, but they offered their congratulations. Sagara, as it turned out, had passed their way already and had hinted at something of the effect to them before leaving with his brother in tow.

When Kaoru excused herself to put Kenji to sleep – the two men continued to quietly sip their tea.

"We appreciate you coming all this way to tell us, Aoshi-san." Himura spoke thoughtfully.

"I did not come just to tell, but to seek your approval."

"Approval?" Kenshin raised his eyebrow, surprised."Just like that odd matchmaker," Himura mused. "She wanted us to vouch for Megumi-dono, even though it is far beyond our position to do so."

"She trusts your opinion, as do I." Aoshi answered. "And she has no others to speak for her behalf."

"Megumi-dono is a woman of independent means," Kenshin shook his head, "Are you asking about whether property and a clinic are sufficient gifts for such an occasion? If that is so, I'll gladly tell you, 'yes' so you can be done with it. But—"he smiled kindly, "if it's assurance you want that this is— life gave you both another chance. It should be taken and followed."

Aoshi swirled the tea leaves in his cup. "Regardless, it is an odd situation."

"Odd," Kenshin smiled. "Just as odd as it to find the Battousai married and doing his own son's laundry."

Aoshi smiled.

"May you find such happiness in such odd circumstances, Aoshi—"The former wanderer beamed. "It would make your comrades proud."

---

From the dojo, he wandered to see Shirotome. The old man would never forgive him now if he returned to Kyoto without once stopping to see him.

As he crossed through the hotel gates, he realized the last time he had passed through them he had worn the ceremonial kimono for marriage. So much had passed within these walls – including his first confession of love to the woman who would become his wife.

He bowed deeply before Shirotome, offering him his thanks once again – not only for what past assistance had been given, but the sacrifice that was to come.

"Shoji came back only to tell us that he was taking our lovely grandchild to Kyoto in the summer."

"It is not at my request," Aoshi answered respectfully. "As you know—"

"Yes, yes," Shirotome looked almost tired. "The young Makimachi needs support. And Shoji has missed his old days. Perhaps when my wife and I tire of this business—"

"If that happens," Aoshi interrupted gently. "Please come to Kyoto. We will be happy to have you as our guests."

"Your wife to be may not like my wife's nagging. My wife is of the belief that given your respective ages that you two should have children immediately. Megumi-sensei being the independent sort—"

"So Okina has informed you then," Aoshi sighed.

"Of course he has," Shirotome scoffed. "The man has been waiting for years now for you to settle down. And he's already boasting that he'll have more children to spoil than I will."

"That is Okina."

"That is," the older gentleman laughed. "As for Shoji, do not worry. I know already that everything is settled down there. For that, I thank you and Makimachi-okashira. A home so far, but so big – my wife and I will certainly think of visiting Kyoto often."

"I shall look forward to it," Aoshi nodded.

Shirotome suddenly remembered something. "I do have some bit of news for you, by the way as well as a present.."

"The news first, then."

"My liason in Internal Affairs wanted me to inform you that all things are truly settled."

"We received word that several high ranking persons and middle-level persons were arrested."

"Yes," Shirotome nodded. "It was far more extensive than what the news picked up. Several persons simply disappeared. But as per some troublesome elements – a number of items that were of interest to your future wife, he stated that they were destroyed."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly to consider the meaning of that statement. Now that he was aware that the informant was none other than the Mibu, he knew that many of the things were likely dangerous or damning to the Takanis. "I'll have to inform her – but I assume—"

"Knowing him," Shirotome nodded. "It is for the best. You should not have to worry for her or her niece's safety now and in the future."

"I take that news then, gladly." He folded his hands together. "And if you can, please give your informant my thanks. I would gladly assist in whatever else he needs if the occasion demands it."

"Of course," Shirotome smiled. "Your paths crossed before, I'm certain they will again. Now as to the gift-- well that surely will surprise you."

Shirotome stood to retrieve several packages from the large bureau that graced the main room. "These come from another friend of yours, sent just a few days ago, in fact."

Aoshi took the packages and the letter that came with it with some degree of curiosity. "A friend?"

"Ah yes," Shirotome grinned. "I've been instructed to tell you that the letter must be opened first, and the rest must wait for wherever the circumstances seem appropriate. You can read the letter on the train, which you will have to now run to catch. But considering who it's from, I would urge you to be most careful about choosing where to open the rest of its contents."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow and bowed his goodbyes. "Then –"

"Until the next time, Shinomori." The older man laughed. "May you already be married and blessed with at least one son or daughter by that time."

On the long trip back to Kyoto he studied the letter. So many letters as of late had been rather bittersweet – that he stupidly felt a reluctance to open it. Yet there was something so smug about Shirotome's expression as he had handed it to him, that he felt certain it would be nothing of import.

He broke the seals that fixed the letters shut and unfolded the strong, expensive papers.

_Shinomori—_

_If you are reading this, then that Inspector has done his job. After I saw you last, I was determined to make sure that I found out what became of the bride that we sent you. My girls were most insistent on hearing all the details and it somehow became known amongst them who you were. It was a most vexing trying to calm all their speculations as to who the woman they had cared for was after that!_

_It occurred to me later that perhaps I had been too hasty in what I proposed. You were not the marrying type, if I recall what I had heard about you in your youth. It would seem out of character for the former Captain of the Guard to simply take a wife, who would be a distraction from whatever occupation he had now. But I am not apologizing, for I also saw something that day which convinced me otherwise._

_Regarding the packages -- you must be the one to convey these items to the sensei, even if she has departed from you. My girls still do not know the truth – and will be crushed if I can not deliver on my promise. The poor dears felt so terrible about the circumstances behind the elopement that they felt they had to fill the gap that would have been attended to by the sensei's own female relatives. _

_This is my blatant attempt to force you to face her again , if you in your foolishness have let her go. I know you will recognize it as such since we understand one another so well, but I also know you will do it because of the assistance I lent you before. _

_A man needs a good woman at his side. A beautiful one, even more so. A man is not complete with a home to defend. A home is not a home without loved ones residing in it. And the sensei is a good woman, lovely and intelligent. _

_On that day I accompanied her to the temple -- I was convinced that had the occasion been a real one – that you would have found that home with her. _

_Do not let her slip away! A match like this can not be found elsewhere, of that I'm certain. She is worthy of the Edo Guard Captain. Our paths likely will never cross again, but should you not do what I ask, the Inspector or his friends are likely to tell me – as they seem to know everything – and you will face my indignation and mocking for the rest of your life. _

_On that note, I bid you to take care, Captain. _

_However, I am certain that this warning was entirely unnecessary. You are an intelligent man -- in which case, my congratulations in advance. May she fill your days with much excitement and love.. _

_Kata Moriye._

He smiled as he closed the letter back up carefully, considering that had he done what he thought appropriate a few weeks ago – and let Megumi Takani leave with Sanosuke Sagara – that he would most definitely have hell to pay.

He would not open the packages now, knowing that they bore likely gifts of cloth and linens for Megumi. And he was glad that he knew exactly where to find the woman to receive these items, for he did not wish to have Kata-san breathing ire against him from wherever she was.

He placed the letters inside the inner pocket of his jacket, where they would be safe until he could show them to his bride to be, and listen to her laugh as she read them.

He was glad that all preparations were nearly done, and that there were many well-wishes from Tokyo. For the truth was, he was impatient to kiss Megumi again – to behold the vision of beauty that she was in the red silk kimono that had been Okina's present – and to finally be home. 

* * *

**Author's notes.** This 'side story' is the thorn in my side because I promised it in time for the anniversary of the shrine, went through one draft and tossed the essence of it and started over. I got distracted by a few things, but I do plan to continue this. Aspecial thanks to miJ who saw that mysterious first draft (which might still make its way here in a better form, I hope), and who saw this version as well. My thanks also to the Roundrobin crazy ladies just for reminding me that I have been neglecting these two lately as well.

A shout out to the mysterious two people who nominated "Another Chance" for best alt.pairing fic in the 2003 Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards. I appreciate the opportunity to share this fic with others. For more information on that contest and the voting process please visit my profile.


End file.
